


changeling call

by Nicoforlife, RedBricks



Series: changeling au [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betaed, Fuck you mido, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, Other, Wacky fae mythology, and so it begins, first part is happy though, guess thats it?, hyrule is masks fairy, if any one helps LA finsh it, minor blood, second part is sad, thanks eli, thanks kinnie, time and mask have a bad time, yall tell me if i missed somethin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBricks/pseuds/RedBricks
Summary: time and mask feel the call of homemask is basically just tiny time aka young link
Relationships: hyrule and mask
Series: changeling au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	changeling call

**Author's Note:**

> hello one and all to the first mask server collaborative live write here's the discord link if you want to join
> 
> https://discord.gg/CYSq6Zk

The little Deku Sprout looked around at the Kokiri, all having sad expressions. He had been feeling like this for a while, the sadness of the forest for a long time; and it all started when their little changeling left the forest.  
Link  
The changeling of the Lost woods, he had the brutality of the lost woods but a kindness unlike any other.  
And the Deku Sprout sent him away.  
When the Deku Sprout was born he had been horrified to learn what Link was, what was taken from him. So he sent the little boy away from the fairy haven, to have a childhood as a human.  
It was only after the boy left did the Deku Sprout realize his mistake.  
The forest cried out for its incomplete changeling, begging for the little one to come home. The Deku Sprout felt it too, the growing waves of sadness as he saw memories of the young child.  
So that day the Deku Sprout made up his mind.  
Link, the changeling of the forest, would return to become a full changeling.  
And he didn’t have a choice

“You feel it too right?”

Mask trailed behind Time. The group far ahead of them. 

“The pull of the forest? I can feel it.”

“Is it telling us to go back?”

“Only if you want to lose what little humanity you have left.”

Mask scoffed. “Like I have any left.” 

“As long as you don’t give in we’ll be fine.”

“Sure. I doubt the forest will give up that easily. We’ll be broken before next week.”

“With that attitude. You definitely will.”

Mask held up his hands in defense. “Listen, I’m just you without a filter. You’re thinking the same thing.”

“We should catch up with the others. Don’t give in to the pull.”

“Not planning on it.”

They walked and walked before they finally got their bearings, and Time had to put his foot down.

“No” Time said.

“Why not old man?” Warriors asked “this was the domain of you two for years. It will take us days if we go around it. Why can’t you just guide use through it”

“No” Mask piped in.

“We left the forest for a reason, we aren’t welcome there anymore, it’s a death sentence if we step foot in there” Time explains to the group, causing Wild to shiver.

“How? They allowed me to come back” 

Wild offered, as many knew his home was the middle of his lost woods.

“Well stuff changes, now get moving” 

Time said walking around the lost woods.  
Little did they know eyes watched from the forest, planning their next action.

It was suffocating. The pull of fate curled around him, burrowing its way into his soul. It was like being thrown into deep water, every breath had to be calculated as to not become one with it. The tendrils of the fae seemed to tangle themselves around him, every step away he took feeling like a battle in and of itself. 

It was parasitic, like a redead with it's rotten teeth gnawing at any and all flesh it could reach. It pooled in his lungs like smoke, consuming his very being with the heartrending desire to truly be whole. It felt like being drowned in the swamp water, the chemicals setting his skin on fire as he was consumed with it.

His mind was foggy, he felt dizzy, like he truly was breathing in death and smoke. His older self was in front. 

Mask could see the faint signs of discomfort, the small frown that lived on his face when confronted with pain that he wanted to keep hidden. He'd gotten scarily good at it in termina, the ability to grin and bear it being what tatl had called the 'scariest thing that little goblin can do'. 

The thought made him smile, the joy of such a small thing managing to fight off the searing pain of disobedience, even if only for a moment. It felt almost tangible now, like he could truly hear the forest's begging. It started like a faint static, turning into a loud gurgling in his ears. 

It was screaming, screaming and searing. Time said something, but Mask could barely hear it over the sound of the forest screaming at him to be complete. Someone responded, insisting they move.

" No. " Was all he could say, struggling to keep himself from putting his hands over his ears and screaming. Eventually they all seemed to agree, and they started moving back.

Unfortunately, that just made it so much louder, it was like he could hear everything a million times over, so loud that it made him want to sob. He kept moving, following his older self's steps. 

He looked up, trying to see if his other could give him some kind of direction, only to witness a ruby red bead of his own blood pour from his ear. Someone stopped and turned to him, looking between him and time. 

It occurs that he must have said something, but he has no idea what. The group crowds round, looking at the two with concern, saying something in hylian that he just couldn't translate for the life of him. 

Sky brought a cloth to his face, wiping it. It was then he noticed that he was bleeding too, his nose and ears leaking blood. He guessed from the strength of resistance.  
Someone insists they stop, that they figure it out. Time cries out something, and something else about stopping meaning death. Mask takes a deep breath and moves, stepping past Sky. His knees almost give out under the weight of their own agony. He takes another step.

When Mask fell arguments started to fly like keese.

“Time we need to stop!” Legend said trying to help the younger Hylian.

“No” Time said bluntly “We need to keep moving”

“He’s bleeding!” Legend said raising his voice “We don’t even know what’s doing this!”

“The forest is!” Time yelled out trying his best to ignore the pitiful cries from the lost woods “I told you it’s a death sentence, we’re too close to it. It’s affecting him”

“How come it's affecting him and not you?” Legend said causing many to nod their head in agreement.

“Legend's right, we need to stop for a bit” Hyrule offered  
.  
“If we stop it will only bring us more problems” Time said refusing to break.  
“Listen old man here are your options” Warrior said getting in the older heroes face “Either we can stop where we are and try to heal Mask with what we got. Or we could knock you out and bring you both in the woods to start are path”

Time stared at Wars bitterly before choking out a hoarse “alright”

The group began to make a fire and started to bring out various potions and other stuff.  
Twilight peaked over at the older hero who was holding Mask right in his arms.  
He slowly leaned over to whisper to the other Links.

”Time’s ears are bleeding too”

The other Links didn’t say anything to the older hero as night began to fall. The others noticed how he shifted his bag furthest away from the woods.

However much like Wild said, they were beginning to think the old man was worrying about nothing. The forest had so far done nothing, no monsters appeared to try to attack them, they hadn't even gotten lost yet. They were just wondering what had got the older hero so scared.

A giggle rang out, like the chime of a bell in the night.  
It startled those that heard it, quickly rousing the group from their calm. Time particularly looked scared, even though the sound was that of a child. 

More giggles and hushed whispers came from the woods, the little voices sounding high and jolly. Children? Here? The thought was obviously shared among them. 

The attention left their leader, which was an unfortunate blind spot on their part, as he was quickly packing, trying to move quickly out of sight. Twilight was fixed on the woods, and began to move into them, the others behind him. He was barely a step in the woods when they jumped out : a group of little kids, dressed head to toe in green.

The little ones darted past the group, running over to a now petrified looking time. He looked like he was having a panic attack, and mask had fallen to his side, hands clamped over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. 

One of the kids laughed, trying to pull Mask's hands from his ears, speaking in fae to him. Time was surrounded by others, who grabbed onto his arms like they were playing a game, despite time very clearly beginning to cry. 

Everyone was caught off guard, but Hyrule in particular had lost all colour in his face.  
He had started muttering in a similar sounding fae, like he was having his very own panic attack. The camp was awry with confusion and panic, no one having any idea of what to do. After a moment, Hyrule was able to choke out some terrified words in a language the rest could understand.

" Time was one of them. They're trying to take him back. "

" He's a changeling. These are changeling woods. Oh hylia. We're going to die. We're all going to die here. "

The links looked at each other, terror washing over them all. Hyrule was visibly shaking, and the two heros of time were still trying to stand their ground against several of the children, who they could now hear were speaking in hylian.

" You belong here. "

" You're not complete... "

" Come on link... "

" Come home, we missed you "

" Saria's waiting... "

" SHUT UP! "

Mask yelled, throwing two of the kids off as he rose to his feet, drawing his sword and pointing it at the kids. He was crying, the tears some horrid mix of saline and blood that was now leaking from his eyes. His nose was gushing, as were his ears, like he was fighting against every cell in his body. The kids gasped and stepped back, acting like it was some sort of silly game.

He took a deep breath before pointing his sword forward, his once trembling body still with determination as he held his sword in his hands. He could not stop the blood, but he could stop them. One of the kids moved toward him, but he barked a warning at them in fae, his grip on his sword remaining steadfast. 

" I am not one of you. You made that clear. These are my people now, and you will leave us alone or I will make you. That's a promise. " 

The faces of the kids turned serious, childish glee turning into venomous anger. Time was finally able to think, and threw the two 'children' off of him, before standing behind mask and drawing his own sword. Everything hurt, his emotions were consuming him, but he couldn't let them win. He had to have courage, and if Mask could do it, he'd be damned if he couldn't too. The children grouped back together, staring at them like hungry mountain lions. 

"Are you betraying us, Link?"

Time almost dropped his sword at that. The other links weren't as frazzled now, and were mimicking the battle position mask was in. Mask didn't even flinch at the words, and time briefly asked himself how the fuck he was ever capable of doing things like that. 

" I am not one of you. The great deku tree said it himself. You cannot go back on your word, you know fae law. "

“Fae law also says to make up for mistakes. And that’s what we're doing Mr no fairy” 

Mido said with a sneer, angry that their once friend was now pointing a weapon at them.  
“I’m not one of you, you made that clear” 

Time said trying to glance up to see the links.

“That’s not true!” Another said causing both Mask and Time to jump 

“you were one of us! You started to change! We call smell it!”

Time couldn’t help but flinch at that statement. He had spent years trying to weaken his fae side so the separation of the woods wasn’t so painful. Years of getting veggies and avoiding fairy havens, that should have started to reverse his transformation.

“I’m not, we’re n-“

“Stop being difficult!” Mido yelled causing attention to be drawn to him “come back with use willingly! Come back so you can be whole again! You know unwilling transformations are always painful!”

Time and Mask both flinched at that statement, they had heard the screams of people turning into Stalfos growing up but didn’t experience that kind of pain until he was forced to be a Deku.

The Korki looked at the two pleadingly, unlike their normal bloodthirsty looks.

”Please come home”

God that nearly broke the heroes.

No

At first it was hesitant, the caller unknowing if it would work. Ever faint, the voice called.

"Don't stray far link"

The faint tingle of a fairy, the soft call to snap out of it playing in their current state, trying to get the children to back off of 'his ward'. Hyrule's natural glow revealing slightly, a small warning of what the children were trying to do You never separate a fairy and their ward.

" I'll die before I stop being difficult for you, Mido. "

Mask yelled, even as tears slipped past his face. Hyrule moved, walking forward and letting his power flow through his veins. His eyes glimmered, his shaking quelling to little more than a shiver as he walked over to stand beside mask, who had just made his declaration. 

" They have their fairy. Full blooded, with the power that comes with it. I do not know much of the laws of your woods, but I believe you respect fairies as your guardians. I am theirs. "

The kids looked at him, eyes wide as they took a step back. Mask broke his glare for a second to look at him, true thanks gleaming in his eyes.

Hyrule returned the look with a soft smile before turning back to the children again calling to time and mask.

"Stay close" 

He watched the children asking in a tone that was a careful kind of dangerous.

"Am I wrong?"

The children moved back, assembling into a group as they retreated toward the forest. Time looked visibly calmer, starting to regain his composure as it seemed the altercation was coming to a close.

Mask was still rigid and steady with his sword, even as the other links moved around him to guard each other. Mido glared at Hyrule, the feeling of losing out not lost on him. He looked to mask before he said his final words. 

" You win this time, but you'll be back. We'll always call you back. " 

And with that, the kokiri returned to the trees, disappearing into their home.

"I doubt that" 

Hyrule hummed calmly carefully rubbing masks back, nearly out right glaring at where the children had disappeared.

It took a moment of silence for them to go before time sighed, putting his hand on Mask's shoulder, a gesture to calm him. Mask nodded, trying to put his sword away for a moment before collapsing to the ground, violently vomiting up the only meal he'd had that day. Hyrule helped him up, now feeling the weakness that seemed to be embedded in his bones. It had obviously taken a lot of strength out of him and time, judging by the way the older was swaying on his feet. 

Hyrule could still feel the weight of the forest's call, still trying to overcome the two. He made a quick incantation, putting a hand on mask and time to put the under his protection, at least for long enough that they could leave the accursed place. Mask almost sobbed in relief, muttering thanks in fae to Hyrule as he tried to regain himself.

" Ugh. That felt like swallowing swamp water " Mask muttered, as legend raised an eyebrow.

" Please tell me that isn't something you did deliberately? " 

Wild interrupted, seeming offended at that.  
" Excuse me Mr fancy water, some of us like the taste of nature " 

Four looked at them all with worry.

" Are you guys like, okay? Do I need to teach you what a well is? " 

Time gagged dramatically.

" No thanks, I'd rather take the swamp water over well water. " 

" Seconded " Mask added, eliciting a laugh from the small group. 

The atmosphere was still heavy and full of questions, but for now, the group was just glad that things were okay. Twilight threw time's arm around his shoulders as warrior hoisted Mask into his arms. Wild and legend collected their supplies, and the group began to move toward the exit of the forest.

Hyrules glow not dissipating until they were well away from the forest flittering between both time and mask murmuring worried prayers under his breath.

They traveled for about thirty minutes before Hyrule realized they were out of the forest, far enough away that any calls wouldn’t be strong. The poor half fairy collapses, having used most of his energy on the two.

The links rushed to Hyrule and decided to make camp there, Wild even cooked some very sweet treats for the half fairy.

“Ok I’ll be the one to ask but what the fuck happened back there?” Legend questioned the two heroes.

“Vet leave them alone, they have a ro-“

“No no it’s ok Twilight, and I owe you guys an explanation” Time said, petting Mask who had fallen asleep. Time took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

“Do any of you know what changelings are?” Time asked the Links. Most shook their head no, except for Hyrule.

“Changelings are Humans raised by fairies, more often than not the bloodthirsty ones. They really only take children for the purpose of destruction.” Hyrule took a breath.  
“They are known for clearing out towns and being a omen of death”

Time let out a chuckle.

“Your half right Hyrule, What you describe is the first stage of a changeling” Time said as he began to let his mind wander.

“First stage?” Wind asked breaking Time out of his thoughts.

“S-second stage changelings are something else entirely. When a changeling reaches a certain age they are called back to the forest they once came from. They are taken to some place” Time began to shudder “I don’t know what they do or how they do it, but they kill the human half of the changelings, allowing something more dangerous to grow in its place. More powerful than anything else in the forest”

Hyrule nodded along, still breathing heavily and making a grab for legends waterskin, having downed his own fairly quickly upon just weakly grabbing in its general direction. he huffed and muttered 

"scary stuff I wasn't about to let that happen to you two honestly I think it would just kill you instead of turn you" the energy deprived half fae still unwilling to get up, despite the surgery dinner and water still vaguely grabbing at his mentors water.

" no. Unfortunately, Mask and I are..... Let's just say transformation magic is something we're well versed in. It's been quite some time for me, but mask..... " 

Time sadly looked down at the sleeping child, unable to stop imagining the horrors of his own childhood. 

" ....he's still rather uh. Malleable. " Time said, turning his sorrowful eyes away from the child. Hyrule looked horrified, staring at the little one. He couldn't imagine what kind of magic he'd had the misfortune to experience. Legend quirked an eyebrow at the old man.

" Malleable? " 

" Flexible. Changeable. Diverse. Adaptable. " Time answered

" I know what it means old man, I just need to know how the hell that applies to him " legend pointed at Mask.

" It means- " 

Grumbled mask, as he woke up, heaving himself into a sitting position.

" That time and I are the unfortunate victims of some pretty powerful transformation magic. " 

"Hey! You should be asleep- " Hyrule said, concerned about the child. He just huffed, pulling out a fox mask and popped it on. 

" I can't sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time when I'm stressed. " 

" I can vouch for that, took me years to get over it " 

" But what were you saying about transformation magic? Isn't that usually something that takes a lot of time? " Legend quirked an eyebrow. 

" Only if you don't want to damage what you're transforming. " 

" Yikes," Wind winced. 

Sky and Four brought Hyrule some fruit they'd gathered while everyone was talking, some kind of sweet berries Four recognized. Hyrule ate up, trying to get his energy back. 

" In fact, that may have been why the forest wanted us back so badly in the first place " Time said, frowning. Mask scowled at that. 

" If they want a warrior, they can't have us. Find someone else, preferably someone who can't actually leave " 

Time snorted, half laughing at that.

" You still mad about Mido? " 

Mask said something in the strange language he and time spoke only to each other, making time laugh. 

" Oh come on, that isn't very nice " 

" What'd he say? " Warriors asked, time smiled, answering.

" He said Mido can suck deku nuts. " 

Laughter erupted among them, the fear of what could have been being swallowed in the joy they shared.

Hyrule nearly choked on the fruit he had been eating in surprise at that shaking his head as he laughed along.

"I agree mask one hundred percent" 

He smiled looking over both mask and time chew a bit anxiously on some of the fruit he had been given

"Hey Mask, Time can I talk to you two?"

“Sure what’s up hyrule?” Mask said to the other hero.

“Are you two ok?” Hyrule said to the two changelings.

“Yeah hyrule will be fi-“

“No, WILL you two be ok without me here? Won’t they call you back?” Hyrule said making all eyes turned to the older hero, even Mask just looked and stared at him with confusion.

“As long as we stay away from the lost woods we will be fine. They can’t leave the forest, and most creatures they could send after us won’t last till morning”  
Time explained to the worried hero.

“We’re sorry for pushing you guys, if we had never insisted-“ Legend started.

“Oh no. None of that. We didn’t tell you guys and you didn’t know. Don’t blame yourself” Time said as he started down at the campfire

Hyrule watched fidgeting before sighing and just spitting out what he was thinking  
"just to calm my own nerves can I permanently put you under my protection?" He asked.

Time sat and thought and thought.

“I’m not sure. Won’t that hurt you?” Time said to the half fairy 

“when you head back to your hyrule you will be separated from us, and I know it can cause the fairy great pain”

Hyrule shrugged "might, might not. I'll deal with it when it happens. Right now you're in more potential danger then separation would or will cause me and who says we'll stay separate? The goddesses might chose to be nice for once..." He looked at the leader, muttering also "plus if it comes to that in the end I can just cut the tie it'll be Easier on me than a full blood fae"

The links sat around, waiting, before Time sighed.  
“Alright. But stay out of my thoughts”

Hyrule snorted "I don't even think I can do that but will do time"

Hyrule hummed "I'll do that as soon as I have the magic and energy ok?" 

"Ok"


End file.
